


Heroes in the City

by Alex_Darango



Series: Heroes in the City [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, I matched these characters based on their quirks and personalities, I really like the idea of this crossover, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Please don't hate me for the TodoBaku they are my OTP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Darango/pseuds/Alex_Darango
Summary: OCs:Name Aizo DokuAge: 15Gender: MaleQuirk: DemonThere is a (friendly to others) demon, it resides in him, and when he needs to, he chants a phrase to communicate with it and it willingly lends him it's powers.Height: 5'11"Weight: 115 lbsAppearance: Short undercut hair (it changes with his emotions, but normally it's Royal Purple), Yellow cat eyes, Horns that dip down and back up (looking like they rest on his head), a strong tail with a very fluffy tip, Black Lions paws for feet, and a Black tattoo where his wing would pop out.Casual Clothes: a Black T with a flannel-hoodie over it and ripped jeans (he can't wear shoes).Name: Kalime FuliamaAge: 15.5Gender: MaleQuirk: Were Wolf(Twilight Style)He can't turn into a wolf that's bigger than a full grown black bear or grizzly.Height: 6'02"Weight: 125 lbs.Appearance: Short Black Undercut (he has a pattern cut on his), Bright Blue eyes, an extra pair of wolf ears are popping out of his hair (can hear farther when used), a black wolf tail, Black claws, and wolves feet.Casual Clothes: A white tank, and baggy jeans (he can't wear shoes either)
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Iida Tenya/Yaoyorozu Momo, Izuku/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, OCs Aizo Doku/Kalime Fuliama
Series: Heroes in the City [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738513
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. What now?

It was dusk in New York where you lived. You always loved this time of day for reasons you didn't know why. You look up to see a beautiful pink and yellow sky the dark silhouettes of the tall skyscrapers almost framing the scene like a picture. You sigh happily and continue to walk to Delmar's Deli-Grocery to pic up a sandwich for dinner, his meals were the best in Queens-at least in you're opinion. As you turn the corner someone slams into you causing you to fall. "Rude" you thought when he didn't apologize and kept running. "Oh Come on! That was my sandwich!" you heard a voice say huffing and panting as it came to a stop. The boy immediately put his hand out "A-are you okay?" he stuttered. You took his hand which was a little sweaty, he helped you up slowly if you were injured or sore from the hard cement of Queens. You thank him for his kindness and he rubbed the back of his head as he looks toward the way the sandwich thief went. "W-well" he sighs "There goes my dinner" he jokes. You chuckle at the joke, he was funny, corny but funny. "I appreciate you trying to stop him" he tries another joke loving your laugh. This time actually laughing you say "Well anything for a fellow sandwich, sadly that sandwich..is toast" your sides twinge from the laughing. Izuku cracks up at the pun, "Oh-okay t-that was a low blow." he said, his green hair falling in his face and his glasses slip down. "I'm Izuku!" he says, suddenly you remember his name from Midtown High where you went to school, he looked different somehow, his hair was messy and he wore glasses. You thought it was cool when people did that, when they looked different then when you normally saw them. "Izu?" you questioned "Why are you here?" you asked a little too eagerly, he looked in surprise at your smiling face "We go to Midtown together, remember? I'm your Chem partner!" you say. Now he remembered, "Hey! (Y/N)! How are you?" he asked, the beautiful person in front of him, his chem lab buddy, and also one of his very good friends, besides Kirishima of course. "I-Izuku!" called a voice coming up behind the boy.

Izuku turns to see Aizo and Kalime running towards them smiling. You stood frozen in terror on the boy who was waving at him his hair was a bright yellow, how was Izuku not scared of the two figures running at him?! Izuku smiled "Aizo! Kalime! How are you guys!" Izuku returned the wave and turned to face them. You took a step back scared to death your power started to leak out, your eyes changing to red. The two figures stopped dead a few feet away from you eyes wide. Izuku looked confused and turned around only to see your red eyes and black streaks faintly swirling around you, Izuku quickly grabbed your wrist and ran to the nearest alleyway Aizo and Kalime followed. 

You were suddenly thrown against a wall and surrounded to block your powers from the other people "(Y/N)!" Izuku said as you began to "shrink" against the wall terrified to the Boy with horns whose hair was now flashing grey, then orange in a pattern. "What's wrong with them?" he asked looking to Izuku with worry, Izuku and Kalime followed your gaze to Aizo, "A-Aizo, I know this is gonna hurt, but, I think they're scared of you.." Izuku chocked on his words, he didn't want to hurt his friend and co-worker...he told Kalime to hold you still while he hugged Aizo who was looking away and tears threatened to fall from his yellow eyes, his elf-like ears tilting down, tail between his legs.

"I-It doesn't matter...." he chocked "I will always be seen as a monster...a cruel demon" tears starting to fall from his face as he fell to his knees holding his sides as if he was struck with something. Izuku went down with him holding the towering male compared to Izu's height closer to him "Shhh" Izu cooed "No one sees you as a monster, not anymore.." he said holding Aizo's head in his hands, "just look at what you've done!" he says quietly smiling and continues "You took down H.Y.D.R.A, the very place that forced this confident being to be a weapon, you took them down and saved Quick Silver and Scarlett Mage!" he said quietly. Suddenly Kalime was thrown against the wall by the black streak that were leaking out of your hands, Izuku and Aizo snapped to attention and got to their feet, Izuku clicked his web shooter and aimed at you and release a sticky web across your body sticky over your hand and letting go of Kalime...."I think we-" Kalime coughed and got to his paws with Aizo's help "I think we need to take them to Mr. Aizawa and Mr. Hizashi." he glared at you. Your power surrendering your eyes returned to normal, Izu's eyes widened as tears ran silently down your face as you stuck to the wall mouth ajar. "Well?" said Aizo

"What now?"


	2. "Sheer Power"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up not knowing where you are....that's all I can say...

“Well, what now” Aizo asked, holding up Kalime, he also glared at you. Izuku pondered the thought;  _ If we take her to him, she may be able to help us with...but that also puts us at risk letting her go, considering the fact she just attacked Nightingale, they’ll have to fight him again properly for his trust.  _ “Hmmm..” he sighed and looked at the Puppy and Little Devil and then turned to you with a troubled look, his glasses slipping again. “We don’t really have a choice, now do we?” Izuku said.

He looked in your eyes seeing the terror of what was going to happen. He looks down guiltily, “(Y/N), forgive me.” The next thing you see is a web coming at you, you shut your eyes tight, then nothing.

\--------------------

You wake up in a room, in a- bed? You look around, the room was very fancy. You saw the giant widow wall to your left; The sky was now a blue-ish purple and the stars shine brightly, almost as brightly as the lights of the city below. You walk silently around the room.  _ What happened? _ You wondered and thought back to earlier that day,  _ Oh..right.. _ you ran into Izuku Midoriya and to frightening figures, they pulled you into the alleyway, then Izuku strung you up all nice with webs then shot them at your eyes….. _ He and I are so having a talk about that later.. _ you mutter. Suddenly you hear a chime “Hello. My name is J.A.R.V.I.S, Mr. Aizawa’s AI system, I was told to come and retrieve you as soon as you woke up.” The seemingly friendly AI said.  _ Wait.. _ ”D-did you say M-Mr. Aizawa? L-like the Iron Man and genius billionaire Shota Aizawa?!” you asked mentally freaking out…”Yes, you are in the Aizawa Tower. Please report to the Entertainment Room two floors down.” and his glow disappeared.

“Mr. Aizawa.” said J.A.R.V.I.S. “Yes, what is it J.A.R.V.I.S?” said Shota, a little annoyed by the fact that a total stranger managed to throw one of his strongest newbies off of them. “They are awake and on their way.” replied the AI, Shota grunted “Right, Thank You J.A.R.V.I.S, is there anything else?”, “No, sir” the AI replied “Goodnight Sir”, his glow in the room disappearing again as he left. “Hey kid,” he said referring to Izuku while Aizo and Kalime wrestled, both playfully growling like little puppies. Aizawa rolled his eyes “Tell me more about this superhuman.”

  
  


You were walking down a long hallway looking down at the black streaks that playfully danced around you and in your hand, your eyes we’re sort of glowing as the setting sun overflowed in the giant windows, yet again to your left. The streaks were almost playing like children, they tackled and chased each other, they were some great company, they didn’t talk much. You heard them giggling and that made you smile and giggle too. Your power wasn’t deadly, but it could become very dangerous when you were upset or scared. You were born with it, but it didn’t really surface until you were 14; You were in the forest on your own and it was storming, you were on your way back to your friends, when lightning struck a tall pine and it began to fall, you shut your eyes and turned away, you waited for the tree to crush you...but it didn’t..you opened your eyes to see shadow-like children holding the tree up with magic, they told you to get out of the way and you did they let go of the tree and ran to you, only then did you look at your hands. Black streaks were coming from your hands, the black streaks flowed to the children, as they were smiling up at you; They were glad you were safe. 

Since then you played together, laughed together, and cried together. They were your world, and to them you were like a loving parent. They began to form in front of you as you stopped to look at them in confusion. “Is everything okay little ones?” you asked, they soon rushed to you and you fell back. You all laughed as they hugged and climbed on you. “What is this all of a sudden?” you managed while laughing. “WE LOVE YOU!” they all playfully shouted hugging you more. “I love you guys too, but I gotta get on the elevator.” you said getting up, they started floating at your eye level, they were still giggling and laughing.

You felt a slight tug on your clothes. Looking down you saw him..the littlest out of all of them..we couldn’t float due to the way he died. Soon after meeting them all they told you that they were all dead, some of their deaths were the same as others, but the littlest one was the only one who had drowned. You came back to reality, he had small tears flowing down his face. You smiled sympathetically and picked him up and he crawled up to your head, and you all entered the elevator. 

\------------

“So, black streaks huh?” said Aizawa. “Yeah” Kalime butted in “They were crazy strong!” he said. Yagi gave him a glare that said “Did I ask you? No, I didn’t”, Kalime shut his mouth but exclaimed when Aizo pounced on him again. “Yes sir” said Izu, “That’s when I had to web them to the wall.” he finished. Aizawa leaned his head back, he was already tired from a long day trying to build a new suit for the kid after his last one got beat up pretty bad from when he faced The Vulture. He had to find a way for the new web cuffs to not explode when Izuku used his electric webs. Izuku exclaimed as he was brought into the wrestling, he fought with the two others playfully smiling and laughing. Aizawa groaned at the noise of them laughing loudly.

He hopes they would calm down by the time you got there.

  
  


You got off the elevator and the children began to disappear, “What’s wrong?” you asked, sounding concerned. “We don’t wanna be seen yet.” They looked scared and nervous. “It’s okay.” You say “You won’t have to come out if they don’t ask me to show them my power.” you smiled as you kneeled arms wide for them to run to you, they do. The littlest one clutched your hair as a way of hugging you from his position. They disappear and your eyes return to normal. You knock on the door. You heard a gruff voice say to come in, and you do, to only duck just in time as a Izuku pounced over you to tackle the other boys that were in the room. You growl “Guys, change of plans I need you right now.” Your eyes glow red and the children appear. “My dears lend me your voice.” You ask, they grin as they stood in a line in front of you. You start to growl, then your voice raises with a thunderous roar erupting from your throat. The boys stopped dead and scrambled to their legs. Aizawa looked surprised at both the reaction from the animals he was taking under his wing, and your sheer power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 is coming out soon!


End file.
